The present invention relates to a board puller and more particularly to an apparatus used to remove boards and other structural materials from studs, joists or other framing structures.
During demolition and remodeling it is often necessary to remove the old lumber from wall studs, floor joists or other types of framing structures. The lumber could be in the form of dimensioned lumber, plywood or any other type of building material nailed or screwed onto the framing structure. Typically, a crow bar and a heavy hammer, a wrecking bar or other demolition type tools were used.
Most of the previous tools were time consuming, presented hazards to the craftsman and resulted in destruction of the wood or building material being removed. A crow bar or wrecking bar has to be moved from position to position and pried at several locations to remove the material. This takes a considerable time. As the material is pried outward, the material typically breaks, splinters, cracks or splits. If the lumber is firmly attached, its also difficult to get the crow bar or wrecking bar under the material. Once you get it in place and begin prying, the edge often breaks.
Prying off with crow bars, wrecking bars or hammers also causes piece to "fly" from the structure, making it a hazard. In addition, the broken lumber or material has to be piled or removed as the material is pulled or removed from the framing structure. The broken piece presents a serious hazard to the craftsman.
It is often true that the old lumber is salvageable and can be used for other purposes. Using wrecking or crow bars most often results in the destruction of the material being removed. Thus, it is rendered useless.
The board puller of this invention addresses these concerns and problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a board puller adapted to removed boards, lumber, plywood or other building materials from a framing structure. With the board puller of this invention it has been found that flooring and wall coverings is quickly and easily removed without the need of wrecking or crow bars and hammers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a board puller constructed to remove lumber, boards, plywood and other building material with a minimum amount of damage to the material being removed. It has been demonstrated that the board puller of this invention can remove or pull boards from wall and floors without excessive splintering, splitting, cracking or breaking resulting in salvaged material which is reusable. This is mainly due to applying force to the material at an angle and position most conducive to the removal without damage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a board puller that is adapted to be used in a variety of different situations. The board puller of this invention can be used in horizontal or vertical positions and can be used on flooring, walls, ceiling or any other position, with almost any type of material nailed or screwed to the frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a board puller that will save time for the craftsman. The board puller of this invention removes boards or other building materials from framing structure very rapidly, as later described. As such, there is a very significant time saving, versus the old method of using bars, hammers, wreckers or any other method. The board puller can remove boards almost as fast as the board puller can be moved from position to position.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a board puller adapted to reduce hazards to the craftsman. The board puller of this invention is characterized by its ability to remove boards, lumber, plywood and other building materials without splintering, cracking, splitting or breaking. Thereby, reducing the hazard to the craftsman. In addition, the board puller reduces the likelihood of flying debris making it an overall safer environment for the craftsman.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of the main embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.